Belief, Trust and Coffee
by tanithw
Summary: Post OOtP AU. Harry is depressed after the death of his Godfather and doesn't know who to trust. Unbeknown to him, Hermione is having similar thoughts and decides to do something about it. Explores the slightly darker side of magic and human nature. Eventual MM/HG
1. Privet Drive

**Authors Note:** Here's something a little different, I have some plans for its future but as always I prefer to allow my stories to evolve naturally. I cannot promise how frequent the updates will be but hopefully not too long between chapters as long as I maintain my interest. The way to make that happen guys, is for you to write more. Good fiction feeds my muse and makes me want to write. For those of you still following my other works, I do have every intention of completing them but real life does make things difficult to say the least. I do have a Hunger Games chapter almost ready to go though, so hopefully this new diversion of mine marks the beginning of my renewed interest in HP.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom looking out into Privet Drive. In fact he was brooding. Sitting in a darkened room, waiting. Waiting for what he didn't really know but sooner or later one of his friends would rescue him from this hellhole. It was another summer of little or no food, another so called holiday where he genuinely feared for his life. It seemed as though everyone in the world was concerned with killing him; Voldemorts followers, even the people he should have been able to trust the most – his family.

Sirius, his Godfather was dead. The list of people who cared about him seemed to grow smaller year upon year. And while the Dursleys were outwardly less abusive than before, Dumbledore had ordered him to remain in his house... meaning that he was practically starving. His cache of food purloined from Hogwarts before the break was dwindling far more rapidly than he would like.

His heart gave a louder than normal thump when he noticed a shadow darker than the surrounding ones begin to move in the direction of the house. While not trying to hide, there was something furtive about its movement. Straining his eyes, Harry once again cursed the fact that the prescription of his glasses was several years out of date. It soon became obvious that the shadow was a robed figure.

His fumbling fingers found his wand tucked into a drawer and he held the stick in front of him, hoping that he would not have to use it. His experiences last year had taught him that the Ministry were not necessarily on his side. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself. Harry heard the deep breath he took as the unknown person reached the limits of the wards that Dumbledore had placed upon his residence. A heartbeat passed as they stepped across the invisible line, seemingly unfazed.

That meant one of two things; the wizard meant him no harm or they were powerful enough to break through the barrier. Summoning his courage Harry tried to open his door, hoping that he could confront the potential attacker or flee into the night. It was locked. As was the window.

The Gryffindor faced the door, waiting for his chance. Unwilling to risk using magic until he had identified a real threat, he listened as the front door creaked open and unhurried footsteps mounted the stairs. Without hesitation the sound moved towards his room, as though someone knew exactly where he was. Harry stopped breathing and hoped that the assailant had not had time for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, it was the only advantage that he had.

The familiar sound of bolts being retracted only made his anxiety worse. It was becoming hard to breathe and dark dots began to appear in front of his eyes. Harry began to breathe erratically, visions of the Department of Mysteries flashing through his mind. He was in no way ready for another fight.

As the door began to open he began to shake uncontrollably. "E...Ex...Expelliarmus."

A familiar voice uttered a quiet and completely calm, "Protego." Followed by, "Lumos". Dim wandlight sprung from the tip of a wand and Harry looked dumbstruck as it illuminated his friend Hermione Granger. "Honestly Harry, you really need to vary your spellwork."

* * *

The Boy Who Lived was feeling pretty weak at the knees and he sat on the bed staring at one of his best friends as though he had never seen her before. "What are you doing here?"

"Not really going to be able to explain in the time that we have. I have one question for you."

"Yes?"

"Who do you trust? Really, truly."

"I..." It had gone right to the middle of his recent confusion. Who? Despite their friendship he knew that while he could trust Ron with a lot of things – he never completely had Harrys back. The other Weasleys were too dedicated to Dumbledore to be completely impartial. He wasn't even sure about the Headmaster. Racking his brains at lightning speed he considered all of the options before he spoke again. "You. Everything that you have done that has upset me has been for my own benefit, even if I couldn't see it at the time."

She smiled at him and something like her normal warmth momentarily returned to her unusually pale and drawn features. "Anyone else?"

"McGonagall. Maybe."

"I agree. On the surface she is too devoted to The Headmaster but she is far too logical to follow him blindly."

Harry blinked at her, did Hermione have the same doubts about Dumbledore as he did? The brunette witch sighed and pulled back her hood. She had a red newly healed scar that ran from her chin, across her lips and cheek before disappearing into her hairline. "What happened?"

"Not now, right now I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"This is where trust comes in Harry."

Green eyes glanced wildly around the room before coming to rest on his friend once again. "Ok." Hermione waved her wand, muttering an unfamiliar charm and his belongings began to pack themselves into a brown satchel that she wore underneath her robes. Even things that he normally left behind floated from their hiding places and into the bag, his school trunk came through the open door and somehow fit. It was almost as though she never expected him to return to Privet Drive. Moments later she lowered her wand and looked at him again. "Time to go."

* * *

 **A.N: Just a prelude for now.**


	2. The Attack

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews.**

* * *

A week earlier

Hermione could have whistled on her walk back from the local shops, she could have... except for the fact that she was tone deaf that is. Piano lessons had been the only thing that she had ever failed at, though surprisingly that recurring nightmare had not been her boggart. She rather enjoyed the normality of being a muggle again. It was easy, so easy to bask in the love of her parents, to forget that most of the year that someone wanted to kill her best friend and by extension her.

At the thought of Harry, she began to scowl. The one bad point about summer holidays was that she couldn't protect the boy she thought of as a brother. She was not allowed to see him until Dumbledore allowed him to leave his relatives house. By that time he was often withdrawn and moody; thin, pale and often needed months for the damage to reverse itself. Honestly she didn't know how he was still sane.

In the interests of protecting him she had ignored and tried to deny things that she had seen, heard, discovered and speculated. It wasn't right, no matter how much she was told that it was. Lost in thought she continued her walk home. Logically there was only one thing for it, next time she saw Dumbledore she would confront him. Unfortunately that time would be far sooner than either of them could possibly have known.

Right ahead of her was a hedge with a small gap in it, since early childhood she had used it as a shortcut into her back garden and today was no different. She eased her body through it and merrily continued across the garden, her good mood returning. "Mum, Dad I'm back!"

The kitchen door was open but there was no response. A year or even six months ago the silence would have meant nothing but after the fiasco at the Ministry Hermione was a little more alert. She drew her wand and stepped into the house. An empty pan stood smoking on the cooker. Any other time she would have taken it off of the heat but today she did nothing.

The house felt wrong. There was nothing obviously to blame for her gut feeling but she knew better than to ignore it. Glad she had worn trainers she crept deeper down the hallway, all too aware that she had announced her presence a few moments earlier. A muffled cry followed by a thud came from upstairs. That was enough to panic her.

The other downside of being left to live as a muggle in the summer came back to haunt her thoughts. She was alone, cut off from all of her friends, support system and mentors. No one she knew in the wizarding world had a mobile phone, or even a landline come to that. She did not have an owl and no owl could fly fast enough to get her help. The police would be worse than useless in this situation. Any magical action on her part could get her thrown in prison... or worse...expelled.

Hermione Granger was not decisive enough in real world situations. Her DADA professors had always told her that, situations where studying was not enough and required quick adaptations were not her forte. She knew that. But this time she had to do better. Remembering a spell she had read about she summoned her patronus and imbued it with a message. "In for a penny, in for a pound," she whispered before repeating her motion twice more.

Her otters shot out of the house. One heading for Dumbledore, one for the Ministry and one to the Weasleys. The lives of her parents and herself quite possibly depended on their arrival. Her mind added, 'and if they are heeded'.

Using the wall of the stairwell as cover she began to climb to the second storey, allowing her analytical mind to take control she was able to avoid the squeaky steps and to stay out of sight without really even thinking about her motions. There were no further sounds but the strange feeling began to get stronger. Something akin to the despair she experienced in the presence of a Dementor but nowhere near as strong.

A flash of inspiration caught her off guard as she realised that she was sensing dark magic. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on that feeling. Somehow she became aware that there were two distinct signatures, one in the entrance to her parents' room and one in her room. That meant two things, firstly that she was outnumbered and secondly that she would be seen the minute that she took the final step into the upstairs hallway.

The Gryffindor traits in her urged Hermione forward. Ravenclaw traits pleaded with her to use caution until she had more information. A Hufflepuff would wait for reinforcements. Today she had to be a little more Slytherin about her actions or they were all going to die.

"Please don't hurt them, I'm coming up."

"Throw us your wand." The voice was male and completely calm. Not a Death Eater who would allow bloodlust to overpower their logic then.

"If I do that you'll kill me. How do I even know that they are alive?"

"You are just going to have to trust me Mudblood."

"Not good enough."

She heard a sigh before another male voice uttered, "Finite."

The sound of her mothers voice was soul wrenching. Hermione could tell that Jean was barely holding back the hysteria and panic, "Hermione sweetheart. Run. Please." The sound was cut off by a vicious slap.

The young Gryffindor pointed her wand at the floor and conjured a tapping charm, making the stairs ring as if she was responding to her mothers command and fleeing. She pressed her body tightly against the flowered wallpaper, casting a notice-me-not charm as she did so. She just needed to reduce their advantage but realistically there was little chance that she could defeat an adult. Not on a level playing field.

The Death Eater appeared at the top and started to move down, albeit with more caution than she would have liked. Once he was close she summoned all of her power and yelled, "Bombarda." A split second later she sent off a cutting hex. Using the smoke of the explosion she had caused as camouflage Hermione ran up the stairs, thankfully not falling into the massive hole that had appeared. Seeing a shadow on her left she shot off another curse.

Nothing that she was using save for the blasting hex could be lethal and it was then she noticed a severe weakness in her offensive duelling knowledge. A stunned opponent could return to attack you from behind. Even knowing that she moved over a prone body and towards her room, wand held at the ready.

A hex caught her by surprise, impacting her face and knocked her off of her feet. Hermione ignored the blood that was pouring from her head and pooling on the carpet, rolling quickly to the side and crawling towards the bathroom. "I've alerted the Ministry, along with the Order of the Phoenix."

She spat out a few more hexes and charms, "...Before I walked in the door. They should be here soon."

"Likely story Mudblood. What did you use? Muggle super powers?"

The smoke started to clear and Hermione needed to keep her advantage before he killed her parents. She opened the connecting door to the bedroom and shot a "Lumos Maxima." Hoping to blindside him she grabbed her tied up parents by whatever she could reach and praying that she didn't get it wrong, apparated away.

* * *

Before the darkness retreated Hermione first became aware of the pain, excruciating agony that made anything she had previously experienced pale in comparison. It seemed like hours before cool liquid materialised at her lips. "Swallow." Unable to do anything else she followed the instructions.

It was then she realised that she was in the wizarding world rather than the muggle one, no medicine took away pain that quickly but potions did. It took a Herculean effort to open her eyes. Sitting next to her bed was Minerva McGonagall. "Pro...fessor? Where am I?"

"The critical ward at St Mungos. You were badly injured in an attack and then you splinched while apparating."

"Shit."

"Miss Granger!"

"Sorry, it's been a long day. How are my parents? I didn't hurt them did I?"

"No, the splinching was restricted to you. By all accounts they owe you their lives. They are in a private ward upstairs but are already recovered from their injuries."

Tears were running down Hermiones face. "But it was me who put them in danger in the first place."

"Perhaps. However, the fact remains that no muggle is safe. Regardless of your involvement with Mr Potter or even the fact that you are a witch, they would eventually have been targeted in any case."

Hermione shook her head, realising that her mentor was right but hating the facts themselves. "Do we know who it was, who broke in?"

"Two lower level Death Eaters. Ones expendable enough for their loss not to matter but if they had succeeded in killing you, they would have proven themselves worthy. One got away but you must have wounded him, there was blood on the floor of your parents bedroom."

"And the other?"

Minerva paused, pursing her lips. "Dead."

"I killed him?"

"In self defence Miss Granger, something that was perfectly understandable."

"I aimed for him. Put everything I had into that spell. I killed him."

Glasses were removed, dropped onto the side table as Minerva rubbed her eyes. "Yes you did. But did you have a choice? Really?"

"I suppose not." Hermione sat up, feeling a return of pain to her face and head. "Am I going to face charges?"

"Quite possibly, there will be a hearing and the Wizengamot will decide."

"Can I hire a solicitor?"

"I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will stand for you."

"The same Dumbledore who _promised_ me that he would place wards around my house?"

"There was no evidence of w..."

"Exactly. Can I have a representative at any hearing?"

"Yes, I can arrange for one if you so choose."

The young Gryffindor reached for a mirror she had seen lying on the bedside table. "How bad were my injuries?"

"The wound to your face was the worst, I am afraid that it will become a permanent scar. A few inches to one side and the curse would have penetrated your skull. There was another deep laceration to your stomach which has been healed."

Steeling herself the younger woman looked at her reflection. A bright red barely healed wound marred her features. She didn't look like herself anymore. It made her look older and more dangerous than the Hermione Granger that everyone knew.

The war was coming and she would be ready to fight it.


	3. The Bat Cave

**Authors Note: A very talky chapter here folks. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Harry felt like throwing up as Hermione apparated them both into London. Even she looked queasy and pale. "Sorry I'm still new to this." A wave of her wand changed her dark cloak into a hood.

"How can you do that? We haven't been taught yet... besides, you're too young. Let me guess you read it in a book?"

She chuckled, "Yep. Come on we have to go." She led him through a few alleys before stepping onto a very busy pavement sandwiched between the Thames and a busy road. Harry recognised the Embankment from various books, movies and the one school trip he had been able to take without Dudley ruining it several years earlier. This was not his idea of a secure location.

"Is this safe?"

"From what you're thinking yes, fairly safe. From other threats, no."

He caught her arm, stopping her despite the people grumbling as they moved around them. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"I will, just give me ten minutes until we're under cover." She shrugged off his hand and continued walking, her brisk stride matching really well with the busy commuters jostling at the entrance to the nearest bridge. Harry couldn't help but look up at the sky, remembering how he had followed this river a few weeks earlier when he had been tricked by Voldemorts into retrieving that bloody prophecy.

The emotional pain as he thought of Sirius was so intense that it was almost physical, he had lost the only real ray of hope in a pretty bleak life. This was probably the reason why he was defying his orders and following his friend to god knows where. "Hermione? How did we first meet?" He tried to stop again but was forced to continue when she just kept walking.

"Do you ever pay attention in class, **constant vigilance** , remember? We met on the train Harry, Ron had a dirty face, Neville lost his toad and you didn't even know who you were. Good enough for you?"

"Yeah." Hermione was right, he didn't pay attention in class. But luckily she wasn't some kind of psycho imposter leading him to his doom. Which in the world of Harry Potter, was a good day and surprisingly unusual.

A few minutes passed and they walked past a very large building that was even to him, instantly recognisable. Battersea Power Station. She turned left and used a key card to open a large metal door in an industrial building next door. Obediently the thick steel slid to one side and they went inside. Another door led to the stairs that was locked with a massive chain. Hermione walked over and inserted another key into an electrical panel, typing in a code to cancel the alarm and call the lift.

"Bat cave?"

She frowned quizzically at him, "I'm female remember."

"Girls like comics too."

"I guess."

"No bat cave?" The boy sounded so disappointed that Hermione had to laugh. She took him into the lift.

"If you want to call it a bat cave, you're welcome to do so." Her key sent the lift speeding upwards.

"To the Bat Cave!"

She just rolled her eyes. "I need a coffee."

Harry didn't really know what he was expecting, a massive library or a modern Chamber of Secrets maybe. Something that would explain this new Hermione to him. He was standing in a massive attic, the ceiling was non existent – just exposed beams with the roof high above them. Old rusted machinery was bolted uselessly to the bare concrete floor. Two camp beds were made up below one window and two folding chairs sat in front of a muggle camping stove several meters away. An open door at the end of the room had a WC sign on it and there was a small kitchenette nearby.

Several piles of books were stacked neatly on the floor next to one chair. At least one thing hadn't changed about his friend. "Uhm... not really what I imagined a bat cave to look like."

"Looks are deceiving." Hermione wandered over to the kitchenette and filled the kettle.

"Are you from the future?"

"Still not a comic book. No Harry, it's just me. No alternate dimensions, no time travel. Coffee? There's food in the fridge too, no cooker I'm afraid though just a toaster and a microwave."

"Yeah please. What is this place?"

"Officially, on record at least, it's a former factory being rented as a photography studio. Unofficially it's so close to the power station that magic doesn't work quite right. Some spells work but some backfire spectacularly and no one in their right mind would apparated this close. The muggle features downstairs will slow them down and hopefully allow us to escape."

"How? Why?"

Hermione handed him a drink and sighed before sitting down heavily, "Two years ago I realised that war was inevitable. I spoke to my parents and we came up with a plan. They sold their practice and we all purchased fake identities, this place was rented for my use with one of them. I have money in several muggle banks as well as Gringotts. Unfortunately we never quite managed to finish preparations, I was wrong, I thought we had at least another year."

"What happened? Where are your parents?"

"I obliviated them and left them at the airport with a lot of cash, along with an urge to travel the world. Not even I know where they are."

"Oh...mate...I'm sorry."

"Safest thing for them." Tears were running down her face as Hermione began to describe the attack. "I trusted him and he betrayed me."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore. When I was in the hospital wing at the end of term he came to talk to me and I asked him to place wards around my family. He told me that he had done it. But he lied. The great wizard of the light, lied to a child and because of that her parents almost died and she became a killer."

"Who did you kill?"

Hermione was sobbing but pulled away when he tried to hug her. "A Death Eater. I didn't mean to but the whole time I was regretting the fact that I didn't know any stronger spells. I hate myself for killing him but there was nothing I could have done. It would have been wrong not to kill him. How can I even think that? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing."

"Since when do you quote books?"

"Year Six Literature class." They both laughed, a welcome way to dispel the maudlin atmosphere.

"Why can't you pay as much attention in class? You aren't the most book smart but you're really clever and capable of so much more than you do."

Harry went and sat back in his own chair. "When I was six, I won a spelling test in class. Dudley ran home crying and I was beaten so badly by my uncle that I couldn't go to school for two weeks, I was starved so much that my school trousers fell off of me in the playground when I went back. Every time I did well at school I learnt to regret it. Far easier to keep my head down, let people underestimate me and just concentrate on the things that interest me."

"But education is the way out of your situation, it always has been."

"Like good OWLs were going to stop Voldemort chasing me."

"Might give you a head start. Which is what this is." She gestured at the books.

"How were you using magic earlier?"

"Bought a wand without tracking charms."

"But you're breaking the law."

"While I would hate to sound like Dumbledore, 'it's for the greater good'."

"Apart from the wards what else do you have against him? Why did you kidnap me?"

Hermione got up and faced the window. "Because Dumbledore has been lying to you. To us. Since the beginning and even before that."

"What? I know he's withheld things but probably for my own good. Maybe I'm not ready to know."

"Wouldn't you rather know? To be able to prepare yourself? To maybe make your own choice about your destiny?"

"Yeah, yeah I would."

"Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was a spy. He never shared that with your parents, there is no way that they would have entrusted their safety to a spy. He knew that your parents would have wanted your stepfather to have custody of you. When Sirius was arrested he never had a trial, he was held without charge, an action authorised by the head of the Wizengamot – Dumbledore signed the paperwork that sent him to Azkaban.

In the years after that he would have seen Pettigrew when the Weasleys brought Scabbers to Hogwarts. There is no way he missed that but he never called for a trial to clear Sirius or tried to apprehend Pettigrew. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that the rat would run to V... Voldemort if threatened. Or hell, he could have spooked him, tracked him and found what was left and ended this."

She was pacing angrily now. "First year, he hides that stupid stone in a school of all places. Dropping hints all year to Quirrell and us, plus who places defences to stop powerful Death Eaters that can be defeated by a bunch of first years? Second year, he knew damn well what was in the Chamber, knew that Riddles diary was a horcrux."

"What's a horcrux?"

"Dark magic to make you immortal, you commit a murder in the right circumstances and it fractures your soul. Even if you die the severed part of your soul lives on and you can regain your body."

"That's how they brought him back."

"You destroyed the diary but he still lived, so there must be more than one horcrux. We will have to figure out what they are..." She trailed off and looked him right in the eye. "I think that you are one. I think that was a result of your parents being killed in front of you. Maybe he doesn't know but Dumbledore suspects. He knows what you face at home, knows how you've been mistreated but he keeps you there so that nothing can happen to his weapon."

The Boy Who Lived looked at her aghast. Completely in shock at not only what Hermione was saying but at her vehemence. "So we really have to kill each other?"

"To fulfil the prophecy yes. I'm wondering if there is some other way around it. Or if maybe you can do it on your own terms. But I can't stand the thought of you being led like a lamb to slaughter."

"If we don't listen to Dumbledore, what can we do? You're book smart and I seem to do ok in high risk situations but it's no comparison to having an adult help us."

"Is he actually going to help or serve his own interests? At my trial..."

"Your what?"

"My trial. Dumbledore told McGonagall that I was going to be ok. That he would step in at the last minute like he did with you. They were going to send me to Azkaban Harry, were minutes away from it when my solicitor intervened."

"You have a magical solicitor?"

"Yep I asked Professor McGonagall to recommend someone and she did. After the incident with the wards at my house I didn't believe that he would save me. I was right."

"Maybe he got held up." Hermione made a noncommittal sound, so he continued, "What?"

"He was outside the courtroom the whole time and when I left free, instead of in shackles... he said I knew I could always rely on you Miss Granger."

"Did he look pleased?"

"He looked like I had ruined his plans but pretty soon put his mask back in place. I know that I sound paranoid but I knew what I saw."

"I don't know what to say Hermione."

"Well. I think that you are more at risk in your home at the moment, so perhaps tomorrow you should send him an anonymous owl tomorrow and ask him to place you somewhere else. Maybe ask him about some of what I have said. IF he answers it to the point that you have no doubts, feel free to go with him. If he told me the sky was blue I would have to go and look outside but that's me."

"What do you plan? What if I stay with you?"

"Tomorrow I mean to go to Gringotts and use their services to find myself a secure magical place to practice. I already have a second wand but you could get one too."

"But Ollivander..."

"Ollivander is loyal to Dumbledore. There are other wandmakers and other wands."

"And then."

"And then I want to find something like a timeturner that will allow me more time to train. I want to go back to Hogwarts with a good knowledge of defensive AND offensive magic, to know more about the world that we live in and some idea of how to wage this stupid war. My plan is to get through it with my friends and family in one piece. I don't want to be led by someone who has alliances, ulterior motives and pacts that I have no knowledge of."

"I'll stay for a few days. Then I will message him and see what he has to say."

"Good choice my friend."

He got up and looked in the fridge, "Can I?"

"Help yourself."

"Thanks." He busied himself with a snack and chucked a frozen meal in the microwave. Upon turning around he noticed Hermione with her nose in a book. The familiar sight was soothing, something about the jaded tougher woman in front of him was scary. "What you reading?"

"Wizarding codes and customs of the last two hundred years."

"Sounds like something Binns would love."

"It's useful. For example you can demand reparations from Him for the death of your parents."

"Like Voldemort is going to pay."

"He will have to. If he refuses to pay for something that you can prove by wizarding law you can declare him dishonourable. Most of his followers would then face the prospect of leaving him or facing the same fate."

"Dishonourable."

"Wizarding society seems to be run under a strict set of rules. If he refuses to grant you reparations for something he is clearly guilty of – his Gringotts accounts would be forfeit as would any titles and deeds that he currently holds. Any offspring would be taken into the care of the Ministry. There are a variety of sanctions. Basically the idea was to stop people going around and killing each other."

"So I just write to him and ask for a million?"

"No, the money is set by the Wizengamot. Depends on how many he controls and how much they like you, it could be in the millions of galleons range or a knut – it's the point that matters. You would receive less because you are a half-blood and because your mother was a muggleborn." The words left a bitter taste in her mouth and Hermione stopped talking, not wanting to voice the very real truth that muggleborns were worth far less in the wizarding world.

"So if I demand money he loses face either way?"

"Yes and you gain respect from some of the older families who have not yet picked a side. Dumbledore does not follow the old ways and traditions, nor does he publically help those with creature blood. Those two groups will eventually turn to the Death Eaters when it becomes necessary to pick a side. Our Headmaster is fighting a losing battle, his Ministry connections are worth nothing if Voldemort takes control of it, the same stands for his friends amongst the Aurors. The only bargaining tool he holds is you, the only ace he has is you."

The ping of the microwave startled Harry from the mesmerizing way in which his friend was speaking and he grabbed the meal. "Is there a book that explains that book?"

"In fact yes." With obvious difficulty Hermione wordlessly summoned a slim volume. It was hesitant to move and rather shaky but she accomplished the advanced charm with obvious pride. "May I present to you, 'A young heirs guide to wizarding custom, etiquette and custom', it is routinely given to young pureblood males or the heirs of wizarding families."

"But I'm not. I'm a half-blood brought up by muggles."

Hermione summoned another book, "'Peerage of the Wizarding World'. The Potter family goes back as many generations as the Sacred Twenty Eight. The only reason that it was not the twenty ninth was because your surname was considered too muggle, along with the fact that your ancestors were very vocal about the rights of muggles. Namely not exterminating them. The Potters were and are a well respected family."

The rest of the evening passed in companionable silence. For the first time in their relationship the two were in tune as they discovered the nuances of the world that their eleventh birthdays thrust them into. At one point Harry even began to take notes. Hermione allowed herself a smile believing that maybe just maybe things would work out.


	4. Trust

August

With an annoyed huff Hermione pushed her hair behind her ears for the twentieth time in the last few minutes, her new bob was useful for a disguise; covering her scar and served to make her look older, however it was a pain when she was reading.

In any case she wasn't reading, not really. Words swam in front of her eyes but she had opened the volume in habit, one that she was using to hide her nervousness. Harry had reluctantly agreed to what was the riskiest thing that they had done since starting their adventure earlier this summer.

"Miss Granger?"

Gods, Hermione thought, the older woman moved as silently as her animagus form, luckily the greeting had been extremely quiet.

"Hello Professor.". The two women regarded each other for several moments. "If you don't mind would you allow me to apparate you somewhere else?"

An elegant eyebrow raised, "Aren't you a little young for that?"

Hermione let a smirk cross her face, "Gryffindor courage.". It was a dare and the older witch knew it but despite the bravado, Minerva could detect a hint of nervous energy about the young woman. It was the wariness with which she looked around the coffee shop that decided her course of action. She had seen that look on many faces during the last several wars and had hoped not to see it again. Merlin she was getting too old for this crap.

The young Gryffindor was beyond surprised when the older witch simply extended her had without comment, she was expecting to at least have an argument or discussion about it. Perhaps this would be easier than she had thought. Minerva's skin was soft, except for the wand callouses indicative of a Master in their field. Their grip was firm and for some reason it reassured Hermione, gave her an instant of comfort that had she hadn't been aware was missing until that moment.

They reappeared in a forest clearing. An assessing glance around told the professor that they were safe, somewhere deserted but safe nevertheless It only stood to reason that the younger woman would be leary of Wizard kind after what had happened to her.

"I am still very sorry to hear what happened to your parents Miss Granger."

"Thank you... and please can you call me Hermione?". Another raised eyebrow, "I know, I know. As far as I am concerned you feel that it would be inappropriate to address me informally. However... Minerva," the name was stressed, "This conversation is anything but formal and to be frank I do not expect to go back to Hogwarts."

There was a pause, "That would be a shame...Hermione. For so many reasons."

The younger woman said nothing in response, merely waved an unfamiliar wand, conjuring a picnic blanket and summoning a tea service from somewhere beyond the trees. It was neater and somehow more practised than Minerva had seen her do wordless charms previously. "Might I ask, or would it be redundant...? Whether or not you know the whereabouts of Mr Potter?"

"I do and let me assure you that he is safe!". A very large and tired sounding sigh was uttered as Hermione lowered herself to the blanket, "Might I suggest that you sit comfortably?"

"That long?"

"Longer...". They both smirked at the equally dry tones. "Minerva, I need you to keep an open mind, just as importantly it is absolutely vital that you keep anything and everything that I am telling you to yourself. That being said, I am not going to insist that you take a vow as it would be insulting to a woman of your integrity."

"You have my discretion Hermione. However if I have an obligation to report what you tell me, I will have to do so, being bound by my honour and by law in some instances." A pause, "But I thank you for the opinion that you seem to have of me."

The younger woman grinned before pouring a cup of tea for her mentor and a coffee for herself, ignoring the again raised eyebrow. "This story could begin with the attempted murder of my parents and in some ways it does. It could start when Harry joined Hogwarts, when his parents were murdered...but it ultimately started decades earlier, when Dumbledore and Grindlewald plotted together to overthrow The Ministry and create their vision of a perfect world. A plan that ultimately cost the life of his sister and turned him into a manipulative bastard."

To say that the professor was taken aback would have been an understatement but said nothing for a long time, just allowed her surprise to show on her face. It wasn't like the younger witch to curse and she knew it. She stirred her tea slowly before speaking in a diplomatic tone, "I know that Albus failed to protect your family."

"More than that, he didn't protect me from the Wizengamot. If I hadn't taken matters into my own hands – if I had continued to trust him I would have ended up in Azkaban and out of his way."

Minerva frowned but again said nothing.

"Harry and I decided that out of every adult that we know, you are the one that we can trust more than any other. And that while you are loyal to Dumbledore,your loyalty is not blind, nor would you ignore new information that did not agree with his world view, nor would you turn Harry over without good reason."

"I cannot promise that I won't but I will listen to what you have to say and I will consider everything."

"With an open mind?"

"Always." Another smirk, "I am also rather flattered by your trust."

A rustle sounded from the treeline and Harry Potter stepped into their sight. He waved before taking a seat a short distance away and opening a book. "I must say that this is the first time I have seen him willingly study." A chuckle was the only answer.

Hermione grinned warmly before taking a healthy slug of her coffee. Her expression turned serious, Please bear with me, it is very hard to get the facts in a comprehensive yet narrative order." A deep breath, "Ok, I believe that Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was a traitor,the rat had notoriously pathetic Occulmency skills – there is no way that he could hide a secret of that magnitude from a Legilimens of that calibre. We discovered that James Potter told Dumbledore that The Marauders were unregistered animgi, even showing off their forms. Why then did Dumbledore fail to recognise Pettigrew hiding with the Weasleys for years, right under his nose?

At any point he could have vindicated Sirius Black, a man he sentenced to life without trial incidentally but he chose to allow an innocent to suffer Azkaban because it enabled him to control Harry."

"How? Why?"

"James and Lilly Potter left Harry in the custody of his Godfather or a group of other people as laid out in their will. Dumbledore buried that will, falsified records and did everything in his power to ensure that Harry would be given to his Aunt and Uncle – despite that was the last thing that they would have wanted."

"Why would he do that? Wills are sacrosanct. I told him that they were the worst kind of muggles."

Hermione finished her coffee and poured another, "Because he could control Harry easier. Brought up by muggles he would be ignorant of the wizarding world or his place in it. When Dumbledore was responsible for his rescue from an abusive environment, showed him love and trust for the first time – he knew that Harry would do anything for him, risk his life, defend him against everyone and even die for him."

Minerva finished her tea and spoke in a subdued voice that Hermione had never heard from the esteemed professor, "I was supposed to take Harry to Diagon Alley but Albus sent me off on an errand and substituted Hagrid at the last moment."

Hermione allowed her excitement at Minerva's thoughtful tone and seeming acceptance of what they were trying to tell her. "Exactly, Hagrid is fanatically loyal to him and would do nothing more than sing his praises whilst sheltering Harry from the truth and spreading propaganda… Not to mention slipping hints about the Philosophers Stone despite the fact that it was a secret."

"In all honesty, I always found it curious that Albus dismissed my concerns so readily, the idea of keeping such a thing in the school was only asking for trouble."

"And then…" She paused glaring for a moment, "Then… Harry has to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters alone, without any instructions whatsoever. Only a ticket."

Green eyes narrowed as the older witch allowed herself a small outburst, "What? That is a flagrant breach of protocol for any students raised by muggles, how did he even find the entrance?"

"Well that's the other curious thing. Whilst wondering around looking lost, a pure-blood family who are incidentally great supporters of Dumbledore appear by muggle means. Despite normally arriving on the platform by portkey, this year they decided to utilise the muggle entrance to Kings Cross. Contravening the secrecy rule, they proceeded to loudly speak about Hogwarts despite being in a non-magical area and in front of muggles. Just loud enough to be overheard by the little lost Harry Potter."

"Are you implying that the Weasleys only befriended Mr Potter on the orders of The Headmaster?"

Hermione paused as she noted the change of address that Minerva had used, in the course of a few sentences 'Albus' had become 'The Headmaster', it boded rather well for their continued relationship with Minerva. "Unfortunately, yes I believe so. Having searched a number of memories with a pensieve, I believe that there is enough evidence to support my hypothesis albeit mostly circumstantial. I honestly feel that nothing is the way that it seems and that Harry has been manipulated ever since his first introductions into the magical world. He was intentionally prejudiced against anything and anyone that did not support Dumbledores views."

Several moments passed in silence as the older woman digested her students words. "I think I will have that coffee."

Harry gave a chuckle, "Be around Hermione for long enough and you will gain an addiction for the stuff."

"Contrary to popular opinion about me… I have already developed that addiction. Decades of teaching enables one to function on caffeine long after all other reserves have failed."

"Any other addictions we need to know about?" The young brunette let a teasing lilt into her voice, needing some levity to break up the emotional turmoil that they were currently operating under.

"None that I care to share at the moment." Green eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief.

"That's a shame."

Harry looked from one to the other, confused at the changed tone of voice that he noticed but couldn't explain. Shaking his head he placed steaming mugs of coffee in front of the two women.

"What do you think his plan is then."

"I wish I knew. I do believe that he is against 'You know who' but not that he has Harrys best interests at heart." She pulled a very thick folder from a beaded bag beside her, running a hand over the cover possessively before handing it to her former professor. "I believe that this supports a great deal of what I have said. Within are a number of reports and copies of documents that I feel you should read. Proof from Gringotts that in addition to subverting the custody arrangements of James and Lilly Potter, Dumbledore has also stolen thousands of Galleons from the Potter vaults, cut Harry off from his inheritance and his title, redirected and responded to official announcements without consulting Harry."

This was all said so fast, so rapidly that Minerva struggled for a moment to make sense not only what had been said but also of the enormity of the young womans revelations. "I… I have no idea what to say or do in regards to this. I cannot doubt your veracity but I find it hard to believe. If true Albus would have risked his seat on the Wizengamot and a term in Azkaban due to this document alone."

Another sigh from the young witch, "Even if the truth were known, many people would ignore it. Perhaps I am cynical but at the end of the day most witches and wizards would prefer to live under Dumbledores regime rather than Voldemorts."

"Why do I have the feeling that there is more?"

Frustration evident, Hermione ran a hand through her hair again, "Every single year Dumbledore has manipulated events to a greater degree, allowing Harry to be tested by Voldemort. He is never present when events unfold but lures Harry into them by feeding him snippets of information – just enough to keep him interested but never enough to let him think for himself. I have compiled a report that is included in your packet."

She paused again, "Perhaps I should also add that I hired an expert curse breaker and analyst from the USA, she determined that there are no blood wards of any type protecting the Dursley residence or mine for that matter. Her report…"

"In my packet I presume?" Another twinkle.

"Yes, it states that although Harry himself has some blood protection from his mother, it does not extend to property or family. There are some alarm wards, notice me not charms, and a few compulsion charms around to stop curious muggles and wizards from coming close but anyone with a purpose would be able to walk straight through the charms. Ones that most Second year students could easily handle. There is no reason to insist that Harry returns to them each year, rather than keep him safe as we had been told, he is in more danger from his relatives and has no one to protect him. In fact the Dursleys are being paid by Dumbledore to house him, with stolen money no less."

Incredibly an annoyed Minerva allowed a hiss to escape from her lips, normally refined speech forgotten as she vented her frustrations. "So what now? Why did you remove him from Privett Drive? Why did you decide not to return to Hogwarts next year? What is your plan Hermione?"

"Events are speeding up, I had reason to believe that he is in danger. After the attack on my parents and Rons betrayal, I couldn't face the thought that I might loose Harry too. I merely offered him the choice that I am giving you."

The animagus smirked again, "Which is?"

"To look at the available facts. Decide who you can trust. Train and battle for the greater good. You have to believe in what you are fighting for and who you are fighting with."

"Anything else?"

Another smile, "Yeah, plenty of coffee."

* * *

It was several hours later when Hermione returned to the clearing where she had left Minerva. She looked around nervously, having no idea what to expect. Was her mentor waiting with a rejection, an ambush or was she prepared to help them. By now the older woman would have read the reports and this second meeting was more fraught with danger, if they had been wrong Minerva could trap them and potentially it would all be over. Now would be when they would find out if their trust had been misplaced or given to the right person. Deep down she feared meeting the rather aggressive welcoming committee that potentially lay in wait for them.

The sigh of relief that she gave upon the sight of Minerva sitting serenely, alone, waiting for her return was louder than the sound of her apparition. She exhaled the older witches name, trying hard not to let the enormity of her emotions show.

"Hermione, Mr Potter." The contralto tone and warm smile made a warm tingly feeling course through the young Gryffindors body. She sat down not trusting her suddenly wobbly knees.

"Call me Harry please."

"That will take some getting used to."

"I know exactly what you mean Professor."

The astute green gaze dipped from the boy to the young woman, "Having thoroughly reviewed the information I have no choice to admit that you are correct and that I can no longer trust Albus Dumbledore. I will help you as much as I can, if only to assuage my own guilt regarding my part in all of this." She dropped her gaze to her hands that were uncharacteristically fiddling with her robes. "However he has been my friend for more years than I care to recount and I need to give him a chance to explain himself."

Harry looked furious before turning a stormy gaze to the distance. Hermione merely looked thoughtful for a moment, "I do understand Minerva and I know that this must be hard for you. Can you wait until next week please?"

"What happens next week?"

"Stage Three."

Minerva smirked, "Dare I ask?"

"Stage Three is when we start to go public. I am officially emancipated and an adult. Harry is going to assume his title and then Dumbledore will have no control over him except for that which the Head of Hogwarts possesses."

The animagus nodded, "Stage One?"

"Research."

A snigger, "Of course, it was. And the second stage?"

"Are there any changes that you notice about us?"

"Aside from the new attitudes?" Minerva paused, knowing that the tone in her protegees voice meant that she should look deeper and truly consider. The younger witch was dressed in wizarding rather than muggle clothing, her hair was shorter making her look older. Harry was taller, healthier almost – his skin lacking the normal tight almost translucent quality that she expected after a summer with the relatives. Trademark glasses were absent, he wore clothes that fit over surprisingly muscular arms and also looked older.

The clues began to add up, both youngsters held themselves with more confidence, almost as though they had matured a great deal in only a few weeks. "Hermione?"

"Hamm?"

"Where is that time turner I gave you in your Third year?"

The young brunette gave Harry a knowing smirk before pulling a familiar chain from her robes. "Told you that she would guess?"

"And exactly how much time have you gained?" Minerva let her distaste for the device show in her tone.

"About sixteen months."

The older witch, struggled for a moment with the mental math. "That is beyond irresponsible."

"Unfortunately Minerva, we have little choice. We need to train and learn, to be ready."

"For what?"

"Despite everything, Voldemort is still after Harry. The prophecy still needs to be fulfilled. Dumbledore has a secret agenda that we know nothing about but I do have a number of suspicions. Even if we discover how to disarm or defeat both of the major players, the Ministry is still corrupt and we will not be safe. Raised by muggles we are both at a disadvantage, Harry will not be automatically excluded because of his blood status but I will."

Without having to speak the words she knew that Minerva understood what she was saying, a muggleborn was normally restricted by prejudice. As a child at school she had been protected from the worst of it but as an adult in wartime she would be treated far differently.

"How old does that make you?"

Hermione gave a lopsided grin, "If you add my timeturner use previously I am around nineteen."

Minerva blew through pursed lips, seemingly agitated. "That means that you are not able to return to Hogwarts in any case."

"I know." Harry walked away, excusing himself to give the two women privacy. "And while I regret having to make that choice, I cannot help but feel it was necessary."

"I understand."

"You sound disappointed."

Minerva sighed, "On a professional level, you must understand that a bright student can make the day to day monotomy of teaching more bearable and you are exceptionally intelligent."

There was a pause before the younger witch spoke in an odd tone, "And on a personal level?"

Emerald green eyes shot up to meet a strange warm look in their chocolate counterpart. The older woman could not interpret the way in which Hermione was looking at her but she chose to tell the truth nevertheless. "On a personal level… I find that I will miss our private chats, I have always found your company to be rather engaging."

A smile crossed full lips, "As do I. I am sure however that we can arrange meeting for coffee or something on occasion."

"Tea?"

"Coffee and tea."

Minerva smirked, "The details are hardly important."

A sense of daring filled the young Gryffindor and she decided to chance it, "Then maybe dinner?"

Raised eyebrow. "And how exactly am I supposed to interpret that?"

She didn't sound cross rather playful. Hermione returned the smile and toyed with her response, "Perhaps we leave it open to interpretation."

* * *

Minerva sat in her private quarters nursing a glass of single malt. The last thing that she should have been doing was staying awake late at night dwelling on the meeting that she had had with her former students. She had a breakfast meeting with the senior staff and needed her Occlumancy walls to be at full strength. Albus had a nasty habit of sneaking into peoples minds and she had to be prepared.

The only light in the room was from the fire, moving shadows were cast on the walls and her tired brain was reliving disturbing truths that she now knew. Years before she had warned Albus about the Dursleys but he had pooh-poohed her concerns and even when a smaller than expected boy had arrived at Hogwarts she had never dreamed how badly she had failed him. Madame Pomfrey had known, her reports had clearly detailed that Harry Potter had been malnourished for much of his young life and she had healed innumerable old broken bones. Her oldest friend had ignored those reports and repeatedly sent the boy back into an abusive environment.

The young wizard was magically strong but she had seen much stronger children and his atrocious study habits were holding him back. Why then did Albus insist on pressuring the boy into proving himself on an almost yearly basis? Without Hermione the lad would have surely died. The young woman had given Harry absolute loyalty and was rewarded by what had happened to her parents.

The added time had been good for the younger woman; she seemed to have honed her already sharp intellect, gotten some perspective on the near death of her parents and her own subsequent actions. She was more mature, more… Minerva groaned as she realised the direction that her thoughts had taken. Hermione was no longer Miss Granger in her mind. Hermione was a confident assured young woman, who was making the best of a bad situation with a grace and elegance….

The ebony haired witch tossed back her drink, "And you are fast developing an infatuation you stupid old woman."


	5. Obedience

Grimmauld Place

"So we are agreed Poppy, use your contacts at St Mungos to try and develop an underground network of healers that can help us. The Ministry and St Mungos will inevitably fall and we need to plan for that."

"Next order of business." Minerva inwardly grimaced knowing what was coming but tried to school her face into her Professor mask and keep her inner thoughts hidden.

"Dumbledore is there any news of Harry? Ron and Ginny have owled him several times without response."

The wizard sat up a little straighter, fingered his beard before speaking. "My Potter disappeared a few weeks ago from his family home. Until now only certain members of The Ministry have known that for obvious reasons. Initially we believed that he might have returned to the Leaky Cauldron or to the Burrow but he has not."

"What if something has happened to him? We need him?" Minerva didn't even look to see who had spoken, at all of the recent meetings it seemed like the order referred to Mr Potter... Harry in terms of his use for them.

"I suspect that he will arrive at the Hogwarts Express on September 1st as normal. In addition Hermione Granger is unaccounted for, whereabouts unknown."

"Are they together?" Ron Weasley burst out, obviously very put out by the information. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"It seems like too much of a coincidence." Snapes distinctive tones sounded faintly mocking, "The girl vanished right before the Potter brat and neither of them have been heard of since."

"As she is muggleborn, she will not have access to a great deal of money, nor will she be able to hide for long."

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"You are close to both of them, do you have any ideas?"

"I... Miss Granger should not be underestimated, I will look back through their files for any known associates or anything that might help." After that the meeting drew back onto other things and the older witch breathed a sigh of relief when the focus left her.

* * *

Hermione gave a start when their protected floo burst into green flames and a letter dropped onto the hearth. She was beyond exhausted, fitting almost ten days into every one was even more difficult than it sounded. With only hours until Stage Three started she wanted to get as much practise as she could. Harry had dropped several hours before and Hermione was having a quiet drink before bed. A silent summoning charm brought the parchment to her hand.

It was from her solicitor, a letter had been delivered to their offices for Hermione. It had been security checked and forwarded on. The young witch grinned when she saw the handwriting on the envelope. It was from Minerva.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _I have been looking through some student files and have some additional information regarding our mutual friend. Tomorrow morning I have scheduled the meeting we spoke about for eight and anticipate it to go rather poorly based upon other recent meetings._

 _It seems that stage three will be able to go ahead on schedule._

 _Can we meet? I have more questions._

 _Minerva_

The young witch gave a small smile, sometimes she felt that Minerva was so much like her. Questions were not at all unexpected. It was surprising though how quickly the older witch had got into contact. She had thought it would take the older woman longer to pull away from her old allegiances.

 _Minerva_

 _Of course we can meet. Is tomorrow after your meeting too soon? Otherwise I am sure that I can **make** the time whenever convenient. There's a small bookshop just off Diagon Alley, that has a terrace cafe. I will be there at around nine thirty but may not seem quite myself._

 _Stage Three scheduled for noon._

 _Yours_

 _X_

Deliberately she left the note unsigned. This one wasn't going through an intermediary, she didn't want it to be tracked or identified if anyone intercepted it. A quick whistle and a raven landed in front of her. More intelligent than an owl, hopefully the black bird would not be noticed winging its way to Hogwarts.

* * *

True to form Minerva was up at five thirty the next morning watching the sunrise with a strong coffee. The raven had been a surprise, as had been the warm tones of the response. She had replied in the affirmative. Unfortunately she was struggling to get back to work this morning.

Her upcoming meetings were playing on her mind. In some ways she was more nervous about her meeting with Hermione than the earlier one with Dumbledore. Even despite her new knowledge, the older wizard was a known quantity. She could predict how he was going to react.

Hermione on the other hand was not as predictable. No longer a child, she had matured into a very strong and confident young woman. One who was prepared for a fight and seemed to have developed a decisive streak. Their last meeting had been eye opening for her, both in terms of its content and also in how she viewed the other witch.

At five to eight she knocked on the door of the Headmasters office. She had considered asking him to come to her but his office had portraits so at least there was some form of witness to what would happen. "Aaah Minerva. Come in." He offered her some refreshments but she refused, having heard some of the rumours that he had been known to place compulsion or loyalty charms in his sweets. She wasn't going to take any chances.

Summoning a little of her anger she tossed Harry Potters Hogwarts file onto his desk. "He was beaten and starved. You buried all of the healers reports, stopped information on his living situation reaching The Ministry. Why?"

"Simply Minerva, to keep him safe."

"The blood wards on Privett drive?"

"Yes certainly." He popped a sweet into his mouth and tried hard to look innocent but caring.

"The wards that don't exist?" Her tone could have melted steel.

"Once he left, the wards would dissipate."

"I have a signed report here stating that wards never existed, that the property was checked both before and after Mr Potter absconded from the dubious safety of his relations."

"It must be an error Minerva. After all of these years you must know that you can trust my word?"

"Like Hermione Granger did?" The words were choked out.

Albus suddenly straightened up and sat back in his chair, deliberately folding his hands in front of him. "Have you been in touch with her?"

She said nothing for a long moment, knowing that his blue intense gaze was on her, along with those of the portraits. "Is it true that you have diverted Mr Potters mail? Blocked his access to accounts."

"As his magical guardian, it was my right to protect him."

"But you aren't his magical guardian and you never were. The Potter family left specific information that you were to neither have custody nor were you to make any decisions regarding him out of you purview as Headmaster."

"I have no idea what you mean Professor McGonagall."

The Head of Gryffindor stood up, "Albus I have given you every opportunity to tell me the truth. Perhaps to explain yourself. Frankly I am not sure why I bothered. People are not chess pieces for you to position and use. Your arrogance is simply astounding."

She had hardly ever seen him frown, but he did so at this moment. "Maybe I did underestimate her. So what is their plan Minerva?"

"I have no idea but I suspect that they will be more forthcoming than you ever will."

His eyes hardened, "This is a mistake Minerva."

"Then come forward, tell me your plans, tell me the truth."

"No. I require your trust and your obedience, not your understanding. All will be revealed in time."

"Your actions up to this point have been illegal and abusive. You have manipulated everyone. These are not the actions of a good man. You cannot justify evil actions in the name of a greater good. The end does not justify the means and I will be damned if I will standby and allow you to act this way."

She turned on her heel and walked out, ignoring him calling out for her.

* * *

Minerva had stilled the trembling in her hands whilst waiting for the younger witch, it had been many years since she had literally been shaking with anger. She stirred her cup of tea for the thousandth time, deep in thought and staring at the coffee that was waiting.

"Bad day?" A young blonde woman slid into the seat opposite.

The older witch was about to snap in response but took a moment longer to glance at the unfamiliar woman who had grasped the mug as though her life depended on it. "Bad enough."

"Sometimes it's almost harder to have your negative expectations realised than you might imagine."

"A feeling you are becoming accustomed to?"

The woman wrinkled her nose before offering a familiar wry smile, "I am certainly trying. My optimistic nature has taken a hammering in the last few months."

"Drink the coffee, things will look better."

"So why do you have tea?"

"Right now Hermione, I believe a stimulant would be the wrong idea. In point of fact, it would be the last thing that I need."

Another smile. "Do you want to come back to my place?"

"That depends." Minerva allowed her amusement at the phrase to show in her voice.

Raised eyebrow, "On what?"

"On how long the polyjuice is going to last. I can only take so many surprises in one day."

The young woman looked at her watch, "About twenty minutes."

"Then I am entirely at your disposal."

* * *

A few minutes passed in relative silence, neither witch really comfortable talking while one of them was wearing a fake face. Once she had finished her coffee Hermione stood up and held out a hand. "You ready?"

"Not really but I am coming."

The younger woman gave a chuckle before leading Minerva from the terrace and apparating them both away. When they reappeared they were in a small enclosed vegetable garden, surrounded on three sides by other buildings, it seemed intended to look to passer bys as though it belonged to one of the buildings.

"Not exactly what I was expecting."

"Oh hush." A slip of paper passed between them, "You know the protocol I assume."

A nod. She looked appraisingly at the young woman, not many people had the ability to cast a fidelious charm and fewer still would even try as it was fiddly and time consuming. Unlike the one protecting Grimmauld Place, a riddle was writ on the parchment. "Riddles Hermione?"

"Consider it a logic puzzle. As you were a hat-stall between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw I doubt that you will have any difficulty."

"One day you will have to tell me where you get all of your information, it is rather comprehensive." Another glance at the words. "Twenty seven." A section of pavement shifted, revealing steps into the ground. "Would you like to lead?"

Hermione grinned and walked into the darkness. "A girl has to have some secrets."

* * *

Several more security measures later Minerva found herself in what appeared to be a well appointed sitting room. "This is mine, Harry has a man cave next door and our bedrooms are beyond."

"How on earth is something this size under Diagon Alley and never been noticed?"

"I leased the tunnels from Gringotts, they have an extensive network nationwide left over from the goblin rebellions. While not commonly known, that is not a secret. For once it was in our favour that Professor Binns is an awful teacher and remarkably long-lived so to speak."

"When did all of this happen?"

Hermione sat down on a comfortable sofa. "Back in... July.. A few days after I took Harry."

"You say that as though it was so long ago."

"For me it was." It was at that moment that the polyjuice ran out and Hermiones truce appearance was slowly restored. "We are averaging nine to ten days to every one at the moment."

"It shows." Minerva leant over and took a slender hand in her own, "You look awful."

The younger witch gave a chuckle, "Well thank you." It was true, there were huge bags under her eyes and she was pale.

"You know what I mean." Another chuckle, a wordless, wandless glamour charm followed it, returning the normal lustre to her appearance. "Hermione, no. Please don't. There is no need to hide around me and after recent events I need you to be truthful with me."

Lips twitched, "So no makeup then?"

"That is different but in any case it is not something that you need. Current exhaustion notwithstanding, you really do not require enhancement."

"What about this?" The glamour charm was cancelled and Hermione tipped her head back, running two fingers along the length of the healed but still very obvious scar.

"Well... That is up to you. Personally I see it more as a sign of your strength and what you have overcome. In addition it gives you a certain air of danger."

Incredulous chocolate eyes widened. "Danger?"

"And what would you call it? You appear far more capable than your years, have this mysterious aura about you..."

This time she smirked, "Stop trying to make me feel better."

"I really am not. Now do you have food here or merely coffee?"

Hermione led her former mentor to the kitchen, relieved that they had sent Dobby shopping that very morning. She suspected that the former empty state of the pantry would have shocked the older witch. "All mod cons here Minerva."

"Well thank Merlin for small mercies. One less thing for me to worry about."

"Dobby?"

The elf appeared in front of them in a flash, "Hermione Granger Dobby is pleased to serve the friend of Harry Potter." He caught sight of the Deputy Headmistress and shrunk away expecting a blow. Old habits die hard.

"Dobby. Professor McGonagall is here to help Harry and I. She doesn't mind that you have left Hogwarts or that you are here. We were wondering if there was any chance of breakfast?"

"Yes, anything for a friend of Harry Potter. I will bring it." He busied himself in pots and pans.

"Thanks Dobby. Coffee in the meantime Minerva?"

"Yes that sounds wonderful but I am rather keen to see what you have been working on."

Hermione grinned wider. She had been dying for this moment, ever since they had brought Minerva into their confidence. Once a teachers pet, always a teachers pet. She winked before vanishing and sitting where she had been was a large grey and black Polecat with a white scar on its face. She arched her back and bounced around playfully before dashing out of the room. The older witch rolled her eyes before transforming into her own animagus form and following along behind.

* * *

Unsurprisingly it wasn't long before she caught up, despite being unfamiliar with the maze of corridors the Polecat wasn't hard to follow due to the dense scent trail that she was leaving behind her. She skidded to a stop at an open door that led to a dense woodland. Green eyes told her that it was real, that the breeze rustling the leaves was natural but more developed feline senses let her know that the room was charmed to look real but was anything but. A deep sniff let her know that Hermione was hiding, somewhere in the tangle of undergrowth.

If cats could grin, Minerva would have been wearing a massive smirk. This looked like a fun game.

* * *

"How did you catch me so easily? Harry and I have been practising for an hour a day?"

Minerva laughed, "And I have been practising for decades my dear."

"Guess I cannot beat you on that then."

"Please do not put me on a pedestal Hermione. Experience isn't everything."

The younger woman nodded seriously, picking up two drinks in plastic cups that suddenly appeared in front of them. "Dobby I love you. Try this Minerva."

"What in Merlins name is it?" She held a pale tan coloured drink up to the light, it was extremely cold and looked fluffy.

"That is a coffee frappe."

"A what?"

"Just try, trust me you'll like it." Hermione watched the older woman take a very hesitant sip. The play of expressions was amusing, before a smile crossed delicate features. "A fairly recent muggle innovation."

"I believe that I also love Dobby."

"He knows I adore Starbucks. How he manages to get drinks from there I have absolutely no idea. A frappé when you are tired and hot is amazing." She pressed the cup to her forehead, enjoying the cold condensation on her overheated skin.

"So, I presume that you need so many rooms due to the use of the time turner?"

"Yes, we have a set pattern each day so that we do not actually meet ourselves. It took a lot of planning but seems to work fairly well."

"You cannot keep this pace up for much longer."

"I know. We wanted as much practice as we could before our announcement appears in the press tomorrow. Today is our first rest day, Harry is still in bed in fact."

"Don't let me keep you."

"I would rather spend time with you, sleeping has far less appeal."

Minerva smirked but whatever she was about to say was cut off by the arrival of breakfast. Dobby clicked his fingers making a small table and two chairs appear, laden with delicious food and candles. He vanished before they could thank him, rambling about feeding the great Harry Potter.

"I never imagined you would be a polecat."

"I sort of expected to be an otter like my patronus but nope, a Polecat, Harry thought I was a ferret until I showed him the length of my teeth."

"Well they are in the same family as otters."

"Just a little less fun and substantially more vicious."

"A very successful niche predator, known to be playful and social. Also rather pungent."

The younger witch grinned before lifting her arm and smelling herself playfully. "Seems alright to me." It prompted a laugh. "I mastered my form several days ago, it took me quite a few attempts to keep my clothes on during the process."

Another smirk from the older witch. "A rather common issue but it could give you an edge in combat. The element of surprise..."

"Maybe."

A deep breath as Minerva willed herself to move onto a less personal topic. "What else have you been working on?"

"I have a training schedule drawn up."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Self transfiguration, particularly in regards to disguises. Duelling, combat skills, muggle combat, wordless and wandless magic, charms, healing magic, potions. Pretty much anything that we can get access to or that might be useful. Along with researching magical theory and strategy of course."

They chatted during the meal, discussing the points of her training plan in greater detail. Minerva was adept at spotting things that she had missed. "What can I help with?"

"Your duelling skills are legendary..."

"Do you want a lesson or a duel?"

"Both." Sparks flew from their eye contact, "I want to see you in action and call me competitive but I want to see how I do. Then maybe we can see where we go from there."

"I must admit to being curious about your abilities too. You were always advanced and now seem to have outgrown your habit of overthinking which was holding you back."

A nod, "That's fair."

"Perhaps this afternoon? I want to see your notes first and catch up with Mr.. Harry."

"How long can you be away?"

"Students are not there, I am ahead of schedule on planning and paperwork. A few days away could not hurt. In fact it may make Albus reconsider his attitude."

Hermione toyed with her straw thoughtfully for a moment, "You never told me what happened between you this morning?"

The older woman turned pensive, "I believe it happened exactly as you would have predicted, he looked me in the eyes and lied to me. Tried really hard to make me believe that he was doing everything for the right reasons. That everything that had gone wrong despite his best efforts." She shook her head. "He told me that he needed me to be obedient. I am not a dog."

"I'm sorry, I know you two were close and that must have hurt."

"Yes, it did and still does."

"For the record; I want your help, your support, your advice, your company if you are amenable. Blind obedience is of no interest to me, nor would I want it. You are a strong woman, with a variety of skills and immeasurable value."

The older womans eyes became bright with tears that she would never shed. She brushed her fingers against Hermiones knuckles in a silent gesture.

"Again I'm sorry but we do still need him. He knew the boy who became Lord Voldemort, that knowledge will be vital in pinpointing the locations of his horcruxes."

Minervas eyes widened, it was the first time she had heard the theory about horcruxes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it makes a great deal of sense. It explains the diary that Harry destroyed in our second year and how an enchanted book could possess Ginny. The main question is how many he produced, what they are and where they might be hidden." She took a deep breath, "It also explains why Harry can see into His mind and can talk to snakes."

Thin lips pursed and lost their colour. "You believe Harry is a horcrux?"

"We have had it confirmed."

"That was not in my packet." Minerva's voice was a little strained as she struggled to make sense of an impossible truth.

"I'm sorry Minerva, that was only the first folder and we have had a lot of updates since we last met."

"I suppose you make rapid progress when you cram more than a week into every day."

"Sorry it's my fault. I was so excited to see you that I forgot to give you the information."

"Excited?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Come on, let's go to my office."

* * *

 _Daily Prophet special edition_

 _ **LORD** **HARRY JAMES POTTER CLAIMS INHERITANCE**_

 _Today a spokesman for the Potter estate has issued a statement confirming that as of today The Boy Who Lived has claimed his title and full inheritance. After years of delays and deliberations Lord Potter has assumed his title. As the sole surviving member of his noble house, Lord Potter has been granted his autonomy under the Heirs Act of 1764._

 _One of his first acts as Lord Potter has been to petition the Wizengamot for reparations regarding the death of his parents when he was only a child. It remains to be seen how Lord Voldemort will respond to this demand but we here at the Prophet expect a settlement to number in the millions of galleons._

 _Lord Potter has also ruled out a return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, citing a desire to undertake private tuition at this stage in his education. Hogwarts have not yet responded to our questions regarding Lord Potters sudden actions._

 _More information will follow as and when we know it._

* * *

 **Authors note: thank you all for the reviews, hopefully I will be able to keep on with the updates.**


	6. Is this a test or a date?

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa Malfoy strode towards what had been her Ballroom until a few months prior, she was relying on all of her Black family training to portray an outward arrogance when inwardly she was shaking. Making sure that her mental shields were in place she knocked at the door.

"Enter."

Ignoring looks from everyone in the room, she crossed elegantly towards Lord Voldemort. "A letter has arrived for you My Lord."

"For me Narcissa?"

"Yes. It arrived with the morning post." Willing her hand not to shake she passed him an expensive looking roll of parchment and bowed before backing out of the room hurriedly. She needed to plan next months ball and really didn't have time to become a scapegoat for whatever might be in that letter.

Voldemort looked curiously at the seal, it had been a great many years since he had personally received any correspondence and he had no idea what it could be. He slid a sharp nail under the dark red wax, noting at once the quality of the materials and that it appeared to be an official document of some kind.

 _Dear Lord Voldemort_

 _I am enclosing Wizengamot form RE-194 along with RE-296a for your perusal._

 _Acting on behalf of Lord Harry James Potter, I am hereby instructed to inform you that Lord Potter has requested a Wizengamot hearing a week from today. The nature of this hearing is to discuss a claim that Lord Potter has made for reparations from yourself, in regards to the unlawful killing of his parents._

 _Please find all of the pertinent information on the attached forms. I look forward to concluding this case and for your assistance in this matter. If you have any further queries please feel free to contact me via your solicitor in due course._

 _Regards_

 _J. Hawkins MLEs, BML, OoM2_

If he had possessed eyebrows he would have raised them but he merely shook his head in confusion and dropped the letter in front of Lucius Malfoy, a man who undoubtedly had a great deal of experience with legal matters.

Malfoy could not have picked up a snake with more care, he handled the documents gingerly with hands that were shaking. "It appears that Harry Potter has assumed his title. He is suing our Lord for reparations for the deaths of his parents. My Lord you are expected to appear in person next week to answer the charges."

"Well obviously I cannot, you fool."

"Yes My Lord."

"Avery, what say you?"

"My Lord, the easiest thing to do would be to appoint a solicitor to act on your behalf and claim illness or a prior engagement. It is not a criminal trial so appearing is not mandatory."

Sigh, "Why should I pay the brat?"

"My Lord, he is approaching this properly. According to our traditions he is entitled to reparations and if I may be frank..."

Long skeletal fingers twitched on his wand as Voldemort growled, "Proceed."

"Many of the older families have not yet sided with us. It would be imprudent to alienate their traditions at this stage and responding to Potters legal case may strengthen our case with them."

"Fine. Appoint a solicitor. Lucius I trust that I can rely on your assistance to make this problem go away?"

It was a demand for money and the Malfoy scion knew it. "Yes My Lord, right away My Lord." He practically fled from the room, knowing that by the end of the week he could have lost millions more galleons to his Lords cause.

Despite himself Voldemort was intrigued, the boy had adroitly backed him into a corner and tried to humiliate him. For the first time Potter had done something that clearly did not have Dumbledores stamp on it. "Pius, I need updated reports on Potter and his associates. Avery summon Severus. There is more going on here than appears."

* * *

Hogwarts

"Ah Alastor, come in."

"Albus, I have things to do, I hope this is important."

"Alas. I am afraid it is." Dumbledore leaned back, "Did you see the Prophet today? It seems that Harry has assumed his title and has no intention of returning to us."

"Why would he do that?"

"All I can think is that there is some other influence on him. His friend Miss Granger is also missing. They must feel that it is vital to hide from us, someone must have convinced them."

"Who and for what purpose?"

"Unfortunately I have no idea. I am worried about them both my friend. They are in grave danger and we need their help in the coming war. Can you find them? The Ministry is no longer safe and as Mr Potter is now an adult in their eyes, they have refused to come to my aid."

"Of course Albus. What information do you have?"

The list Dumbledore put on the desk was rather short, limited mostly to the name of Hermiones solicitor, the reporter from the Prophet and a few ancillary other pieces of information. "Not a lot to go on."

* * *

Hermiones office was surprisingly messy; maps lined two walls with pins and strings festooning them, another wall had pictures and biographies of all known Death Eaters. The last contained the now famous schedule, which was so complicated it took the older woman a long time to make sense of it. A huge desk was covered in paperwork and stray books.

The young witch pulled Minerva over to an old-fashioned sofa in the corner. "Have a seat. I'll just make you up a file."

When she went to step away a strong hand caught hers and pulled her back. "A verbal report will suffice for now dear."

Hermione chuckled, "I know I'm an overachiever."

"And shockingly untidy."

"In fairness Minerva, this is my first office."

"I am sure it will not be your last."

A grin. "Ok, so since our last meeting we arranged for Stage Three to go live once you gave the ok. As we speak Harrys press officer is issuing a statement to The Daily Prophet, Gringotts are working with my solicitor finalising the paperwork for Harry to assume the Lord Potter title. My solicitor is also petitioning the Wizengamot to sue Voldemort for reparations" She let that sink in for a moment.

"We have several Shaman and Medicine Men from a variety of magical disciplines trying to find a way to remove a horcrux from a living being without killing it. We travelled by portkey to Africa to an expert who confirmed that not only is Harrys scar cursed, it is a symbol of him being a horcrux." She then went on to describe the alliances that they had started to make.

Minerva looked down, suddenly realising that she was still holding the younger womans hand. Something inside of her stopped her from letting go and she just observed her former pupil. She was starting to develop wand callouses from prolonged and intense wand use but otherwise her hands were soft and shapely but strong. Green eyes trailed up muscular forearms, lingering for a moment on curves that were enhanced by a formfitting scoop necked muggle shirt. Eventually she reached Hermiones face, before realising that her scrutiny was being returned curiously and that the younger witch had stopped talking.

The Deputy Headmistress shifted in her seat, uncomfortable at being caught staring. Despite her chagrin she reached out with her free hand and touched the younger womans hair. "Amazing how quickly this has grown in a few days... or weeks whatever the case may be."

"Do you like it?"

"It is elegant and pretty but I think I preferred it the old way."

"Same. Though I suspect it will be a while before I let it grow back. I want to hang on to my anonymity as long as I can."

Minerva lowered her hand slowly, "You seem to have everything under control. But I can't help but worry about you... both."

The younger woman smirked, feeling a warm happy feeling deep inside at the older womans concern. "I appreciate any help you can give me of course. But to be completely honest the fact you are worried about me... makes me feel..."

"Feel what?"

Chocolate eyes twinkled playfully, "Happy."

"Happy?"

"Alright, I get warm fluffy, fuzzy feelings when you look at me the way you are doing now."

Minerva gave a chuckle, let her fingers caress Hermiones hand before she leant back and observed the younger witch. "I must admit to similar feelings myself. Though perhaps I might not have phrased them quite that way. However, it would be rather premature at this stage to act upon those feelings."

A nod in response, "I agree. I'm not about to go all 'giddy teenager' on you."

"I think you skipped teenager."

They both grinned, "That is especially accurate at the moment. We both have a lot going on at the moment but I meant what I said the other day I want to take you to dinner."

"Where did this confidence come from?" Minerva would never have admitted it but Hermiones confidence was more than a little appealing.

"I may have a report on that here somewhere."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Go to bed, get some decent rest and I will be back tomorrow. We can use that damned time-turner and spend several days together." She shook her head when the younger witch opened her mouth to object. "I will stay overnight if it makes you feel better, do you have somewhere I can sleep?"

"Dobby can help you with that, we have a number of guest rooms but they aren't currently set up. Are you sure? I don't want to cause you trouble professionally, I know how important Hogwarts is to you."

"It will do Albus good to sweat for a few days. Go to sleep."

Hermione stood up, knowing that her former mentor was right, about everything. She leaned over and kissed Minerva on the cheek, letting her lips linger for a long moment. Eyes lingered for a moment before she walked out of the room.

Elegant fingers fingered the skin of her cheek, feeling tingles where Hermiones lips had touched. She glanced over at the mess, shaking her head a little incredulously. "What on Earth am I going to do about this?" She wasn't sure if she was talking about the state of the office or life in general.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in bed for a long time. Despite her exhaustion she kept replaying the morning in her head. It was no secret to the young woman that she was attracted to Minerva. In fact she could not remember a time that she wasn't fascinated by the older Gryffindor. Admiration had morphed into something more intense and real. It had always been purely hypothetical though because Hermione could never have imagined that Minerva returned her interest.

Based on the mornings events it seemed as though the other witch was definitely interested. Hermione knew what she wanted to do about it but was unsure if it was a good idea, especially with all that was going on. A huge groan and she buried her face into the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile

Minerva sat in Hermiones chair at the desk. She had gotten Dobby to find some wizarding file cabinets and was at work creating a system for the shocking amount of paperwork that she had found. It seemed that the younger woman was using various proxies to communicate with The Ministry, various newspapers, The Wizengamot and even Voldemort. She was also in contact with experts in a variety of fields around the globe. In addition there was a great deal of research into magical theory so diverse that she couldn't even begin to understand what the younger woman was up to.

This was going to take a very long time. She needed a coffee.

* * *

Hermione had just drifted off to sleep when Harry knocked at her door. "Where's Minerva?"

"In my office I imagine. She went a little crazy when she saw the mess."

"Is that a good idea mate?" Harry sat on the edge of her bed, "The information in your office is... incredibly important. She hasn't fully declared herself on our side yet. Can we take that risk?"

The young Gryffindors jaw clenched, before she admitted the truth. "I... I took some of the more sensitive documents out of the office this morning. We need to see how she reacts."

He patted her hand, "Sorry 'Mione, that must've been hard. I know how you feel about her."

Brown eyes narrowed, "How can you when I'm not even sure?"

"I've seen the way you look at each other."

"So you believe it is mutual?"

"Yes, whether she will act on it or not remains to be seen though. When will we know her loyalty?"

"The wards will warn us but I don't anticipate a problem."

"Ok. Get some rest."

She groaned again before collapsing back on the cool sheets. What the hell did he think she was trying to do before he interrupted.

* * *

Minerva shook her head incredulously. "That damn little minx." She had spotted a subtle gap in the paperwork, things missing that should have been there. Hermione was exceedingly thorough in everything that she did, there was no way that she had not followed up on particular leads. "It's a test."

Really she couldn't blame the younger witch for her paranoia, it was a sign of the times. However she couldn't deny the momentary stab of pain that it caused her. Trust was paramount in any relationship and the near admission of their mutual attraction had deepened what she had already felt. It hurt that Hermione didn't completely trust her.

* * *

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore stalked through his castle. He was furious with his Deputy. She had vanished without a word to anyone. During holiday periods technically she did not need to be there but in reality she had barely left Hogwarts in decades. After their confrontation that morning he needed to see her, to make her see reason. The boy had to be guided, gently led to his eventual fate. It was vital to everything.

Minerva needed to understand the greater good.

Owls could not find her. The house elf he had sent had returned empty handed. His personal bloodhound Alastor Moody hadn't yet found anything. She was obviously with the two errant Gryffindors. This was a very worrying turn of events.

He had underestimated the Granger girl, making him wish that he had separated them sooner or spent the time to ward her family home. It could possibly prove to be the worst mistake that he ever made.

* * *

Minerva smiled tiredly when a much more chipper Hermione walked into the much tidier office many hours later.

"Oh my word, how did you manage to do this so quickly?"

"I have a lifetime of experience in handling paperwork unfortunately."

A nod. "I wanted to take you to dinner if you are still interested?"

"That will of course depend."

"On?"

"On whether I passed your little test?" There was just a hint of bitterness in the older womans voice.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I truly am but I needed to know once and for all."

"And are you satisfied?"

"I am."

"Then where to?"

"I have a small table set up somewhere very exclusive but rather unusual, if you are game?"

"I am not normally known to turn down a challenge, do I have time to freshen up first?"

"Certainly."

"Dress code?"

Hermione started and blushed, "Um... smart casual...?"

"Shall I bring anything?"

"Stop trying to fluster me."

A smirk, "Well alright, especially as I can think of many other ways to fluster you..." With that she swept past the younger witch, leaving Hermione speechless and staring after her.

* * *

Minerva wanted to ask a thousand questions when Hermione threw an unfamiliar type of floo powder into the flames, turning them gold. The look on the younger womans face was enough to stop her asking them. They stepped into the fireplace but strangely no words were spoken before they were transported to another place.

Everything around them was gold, not gilded, that much was plain. Decorative features were gold and extremely ornate, walls appeared to be expensive marble and everywhere you looked was sheer opulence. "Not exactly what I expected."

"We aren't quite there yet Minerva."

Hermione led her over to a small relatively plain door sandwiched between two columns and waved her hand over it. The portal obediently opened, leading to a plain stone spiral staircase. Taking Minerva's hand she led the older woman upwards. They climbed for several stories, guided by a faint luminescence from the walls. Another matching door was at the top of the stairs.

They emerged onto a balcony under a round glass dome. Minerva gently tugged her hand away and went to look over the edge. Far beneath them was the main lobby of Gringotts bank, it was almost deserted with only a few goblins working at counters, the central lights turned off as it was after closing time.

"Master Gagran." Hermione sketched a short bow towards a richly adorned goblin who walked towards them, "It's an honour to see you again."

"Miss Granger, always a pleasure."

"Have you met Professor McGonagall?"

"Unfortunately I haven't." The goblin extended a clawed hand to the Deputy Headmistress who shook it. She didn't hesitate due to the extremely differential way in which Hermione had greeted him. Like many in the wizarding world she had few previous dealings with goblins outside of banking.

"Master Gagran thank you so much for your assistance tonight."

"As always Miss Granger we here at Gringotts are at your disposal." He nodded, "Good evening Professor McGonagall."

"Goodnight." Formalities dispensed with the goblin left them alone on the balcony.

"Minerva, come have a seat." Feeling more than a little bemused the older witch followed her to a sumptuous seating area against one wall. "I'm guessing you have questions?"

Hermione kicked off her shoes and slid onto the goblin style divan, a huge firm plush cushion with smaller pillows and blankets on it. Minerva followed suit but overbalanced a little, slumping against the younger witch. "Not the most elegant way to sit down."

Chocolate eyes sparkled at green ones, "I am not complaining. In fact I rather like the proximity."

The familiar tingle of elf magic made itself apparent as a wine cooler appeared on a low side table, along with two full glasses. Hermione passed one to the older witch, "Several weeks ago I brought Harry here because I was concerned about his accounts." A generous sip later, "Turns out that I was right, the goblins were furious that Dumbledore had committed fraud and that they hadn't spotted it. They don't like being made fools of."

"If I remember my history that has been proven true time and time again."

"Have you ever wondered Minerva, why the only history we are taught about goblins is that of their wars with wizards?"

"I had never really thought about it."

"Prior to taking Harry I had found some old half forgotten histories that had been banned a generation ago. I learnt a few things about goblins, how they value honour, their views on goblin made items, things like that. It took a few meetings but they began to trust me and I them. They hate Dumbledore but have reason to support He Who Shall Not Be Named because he has promised them more rights."

Another sip, "I intend to change that point of view. It's wrong to subjugate other races."

"S.P.E.W.?"

"Maybe a little more formal than that. But basically yes. I have agreed to write a book, once the war is over that shows the goblins in a neutral light, one that could hopefully address the lack of understanding between our races. In the long run that would do them more good than promises from a would-be dictator."

"What have they agreed to?"

"They are helping us with the Dumbledore issue to assuage their honour with regards to having lapsed in their security procedures. They are also agreeing not to actively help the... other party but rather to wait and see how the war goes. He has not kept to his promises thus far; kidnapping and killing goblins to further his aims. They are going to concentrate on financial matters for the time being."

A nod. Minerva would ask the more difficult questions later, knowing that it would be silly to say anything negative within the bank itself. "And why did you pick the bank for dinner?"

"Well... at the moment I can't risk showing my face in public. I wanted to come somewhere I could be myself and relatively private. Besides it's a nice space."

A large tray of finger food, appeared on Minerva's side. Despite the dome far above them, the room had grown dim now that work lights had been extinguished and a few floating candles had been lit. "From a purely selfish point of view I think that we have a lot that we can learn from goblins, house elves and centaurs. I am fascinated by other forms of magic."

"And by a mystery?"

Hermione returned the older womans smile with a smirk, she leaned in a little closer to whisper, "And now you know why I can't resist you." She brushed fingers over Minerva's arm before snagging some sesame prawn toast from the platter and sitting back.

The older witch shook her head slightly, trying to calm her slightly elevated pulse and quickened breathing. "Yes. I am the mystery."

"Yes you are."

"Maybe once but I believe you have long overtaken me." They chuckled together. Minerva hungrily taking a few snacks and they began to chat; about nothing and everything until the sky darkened and the stars began to flicker above them.

* * *

Malfoy Manor

"You asked to see me My Lord?"

"Severus old friend. What have you heard regarding Mr Potter?"

"Dumbledore is mystified. I have been out all day looking for him and the Granger chit. There is no sign of them."

"I expect you to find more information. I want to know why the boy is suddenly calling himself Lord Potter and is suing me. There is no way that they have done this on their own. Who is helping them."

"Minerva McGonagall is also not where she should be." Snape tossed his robes back and frowned, "She setup a meeting with Dumbledore this morning and has not been seen since."

"Does he know where she is?"

"Doubtful. While he did not mention her to Moody or myself, I overheard him asking her elf regarding her whereabouts. He did not appear pleased."

"Check her home while you are at it."

"Yes My Lord." The Slytherin Professor left the room hurriedly, trying very hard not to see the huddled shape sobbing in the corner. After all of these years spying, he had learnt that knowing the identity of people he could not help would do nothing but upset him. Leaving them faceless enabled him to carry on, he was no Gryffindor.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Mmmm?"

"Is this a date?"

Raised eyebrows, "Would you like it to be?"

"Straight answer please." The older witch shifted her position so that they were face to face.

"Minerva, I thought I had made it pretty obvious that I am attracted to you."

A smile.

"Yes, I want this to be a date. I know that the timing isn't brilliant but I want you to know that we came to you because we trusted you... Not because I have an ulterior motive."

"I know. I needed to hear it from you first though."

"Why?"

"Because, Hermione this isn't easy. Not long ago I was your teacher and you were a child. From my perspective it has not been that long. You on the other hand have aged years both physically and emotionally. On the other hand you have been lonely, persecuted and traumatised. Some people might believe that your judgement is somewhat skewed."

"I understand that." A soft hand cupped the older womans chin, pulling her close so that their lips almost met, "I am an adult Minerva, I know my own mind and I know what I want."

"What do you want?" Hermione grinned broadly when a hand ran through her hair, tugging lightly on the short tresses.

The reply was extremely soft but not at all hesitant. "You."

The distance between them vanished as their lips brushed for the first time.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews and PMs. Just because I don't respond directly doesn't mean that I don't appreciate you reaching out. I have been writing fanfiction now for almost 20 years which seems unreal. The last several years I haven't written for a variety of reasons and it is harder to slip back into the habit than you may think. My writing has historically came from a place of pain or loneliness and as a result it means a great deal to me. I have a few busy weeks coming up, so not sure when you will see an update but will hopefully be soon.**


End file.
